


Did It Reach You

by ravendell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yuuri still retired after the Barcelona GPF, and the one time he went to a city he would stay there for the rest of his life, five times Yuuri went to the cities he had been to before
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/ravendell
Summary: 能传达到吗？能传达到就好了。





	1. 日本九州——长谷津

**Author's Note:**

> AU。大奖赛落幕之后，勇利毅然退役，维克多回归花滑界。是的，他们没有订婚，他们不再联系。
> 
> 又名：五次勇利重返了他去过的城市，一次他到访了一座新的城市。

 

时隔一年，勇利再度回到长谷津。

 

纵使宣布退役的瞬间他的心比灌了铅更沉重，维克多得悉消息后朝他投来的钴蓝色目光比海水更寒凉，他甚至比去年大奖赛拿倒数第一的时候对自己更失望，可踏上故土的那刹他只是觉得无比释怀。

 

时过境迁物是人非，对他而言的每一次归家都是一种全新的体会。这里变了吗那里变了吗，出了太久远门的他实在不清楚，所以才要加倍留意，否则记忆会撒谎。这就好像他不曾来过这个地方，他不曾认识这里的人。

 

不过，大多数的事物仍然是一成不变的。

 

比如美奈子举着他的应援横幅在车站闸口前闹腾，母亲说她做了他爱吃的猪排饭，父亲笑眯眯地拿着清酒和他碰杯。又比如西郡和优子欢迎他去冰堡滑冰，滑冰宅三姐妹把他的练习作发到网上，健次郎依旧打着“请教问题”的幌子来找他。再比如桥边的垂钓老者在他晨跑的时候和他问好，小报记者不弃不舍地追到他面前请求采访，附近学校的女高中生尖叫着想和他拍照。

 

值得庆幸的是那些爱他的人始终都会爱他。奇怪了，他应该为此感到高兴才是，可是为什么，那些隐藏在喜悦背后的孤独会令他如此地手足无措，而他依旧想要恸哭。他的心还缺了些什么，不论他怎样勉力去填补也是无济于事，放置不理了吧，又留出一大片丑陋的白。

 

他想他需要做点什么。

 

 

 

维克多喜欢看海，于是勇利回去后首先去了他们第一次交心时去过的那片海滩。

 

细细密密的沙子踩在脚下像粗糙的榻榻米，不软不硬的感触煞是舒服， 阳光的温度尚未完全消散， 暖意透过脚底流到了他的心底。迎面吹来的海风把他那头没悉心打理的头发揉得更乱，海鸥在他的头顶上飞旋。

 

飞鸟的叫声与海风的呼啸声交织成海边交响乐，勇利一边听，一边谨慎地躲过在沙滩里和他玩捉迷藏的贝壳。大抵是职业习惯了，退役后他还是小心翼翼，唯恐双脚被扭伤划伤。

 

正值傍晚，本来就不多人光顾的海滩愈显凄凉，在这种不是假期也不是周末的上班日子里，除了他和稀稀疏疏的游客，恐怕没几个本地人在这儿游荡。

 

他不是嫌脏的人，没想太多便直接坐下去了。勇利抱着腿，把膝盖缩到胸前，猜想着若是这么做了，那颗空虚的心脏说不定就不会再折磨他。但事实证明他还是太天真，被撕裂的感觉不会轻易消失殆尽。

 

海风还在吹，吹得勇利的镜框硌在脸上发疼。他索性把眼镜摘了，折叠好握在手心里。有小孩子嬉笑的声音传过来，在他的耳畔旁逗留了好一会儿，迟迟不肯离去。

 

勇利眯着眼环顾了一周，视线定格在不远处的人影身上。

 

那是个穿着花裙子的小女孩，年纪莫约八九岁，手里捧着个光鲜亮丽的纸球。她把纸球抛到空中，接住时便发出一串银铃般的笑声，然后再抛，再接。勇利重新戴上眼镜，他从这个距离看不清女孩的表情，却深知她是神采奕奕的。他移开目光，不再看那女孩转而看向海平面。不知为何，勇利的脑子里忽然冒出了一些有的没的。

 

夕阳把海水染上一层橘色，流沙般的光晕一点一点地洒在海天交接的边界上，耀眼得令人不敢不开眼。这让他联想到维克多的眼睛，那双如同湖水般澄澈的蓝色眼眸，曾经也像这片迷人的海一样把他吸引。但他太害怕了，令他恐惧的原由说不清亦道不明，于是他主动阖上眼，视而不见。

 

天色渐渐暗下来，海风也随之开始咆哮。勇利的眼神还没别开那女孩的身上多久，突如其来的一声惊呼却把他重新拽了回去。女孩手里的纸球在风里起起落落，一路向着他的方向飘来，指不定还会飘过他的脑袋，落到海里酿成纸糊。

 

他站起身子，趁球还没被吹得太远之前，一跃，把那个球揽下来。女孩正好跑到他的面前，嘴边呼哧呼哧地喘着气，勇利笑着把手里的东西还给她。“重要的东西丢了就不好找回来了哦。”女孩使劲点了点头，小声说了句谢谢。

 

他目送女孩离去，转过身子打算再呆几分钟就回去，不料与迎面走来的真利四目交接。有瓶罐装咖啡抛过来，他伸手接住，发现那玩意儿的温度烫得吓人，又赶紧松开手。见状，真利发出一阵大笑。

 

“真想让爸妈看看你刚刚那副表情。”真利坐到他身侧，单手打开自己手里那罐。

 

勇利顿时觉得自己的脸颊也被那罐掉在沙里的咖啡的温度感染了，而她笑得更厉害了。

 

“那是什么表情啦……”勇利嘟囔着埋怨。“怎么出来了，你不用帮手吗？”

 

“嘿，先偷跑出来的你可没什么资格说我。”她笑着用手臂推了把勇利。

 

勇利心虚地说：“我准备就回去啊，真的，不骗你……”

 

真利耸耸肩，捧着咖啡罐抿了一口，没搭理他。他们看着眼前波光粼粼的海面，谁也没搭理谁，气氛僵持了好一会儿，秒针也早就追着分针跑了好几圈。直到罐子里的液体快见底了，她才再度开口。

 

“你说，她为什么不买个皮球呢。”

 

勇利奇怪地瞥了她一眼，不出所料地发现那人的眼中没有笑意。

 

他没有吱声。

 

“纸做的太容易坏了，风一吹就飞。”真利清了清嗓子。“而且丢了也不好找。”

 

“……”

 

“为什么？”

 

这时候的海边静得骇人，翻腾的浪花拍打在岸边的声音若隐若现，从远处传来的女孩子的笑声飘忽不定。周围的声音微弱得不像是真的，仿佛这世界上只有他们两个人，连呼吸都变得嘈杂无比。

 

“我们吵了一架，”勇利叹了口气。他始终拗不过她，从小便是。“大奖赛结束后他便回圣彼得堡了。”

 

“这我都知道，你不让他当你教练了嘛，报纸新闻都闹翻天了。”真利又推了推他，还白了他一眼。 “说些我不知道的。”

 

他皱着眉头斟酌了一番，说：“我觉得他很伤心，但更多的是生气——生我的气。 ”

 

她嗯哼了一声。他们肩并肩并排坐着，彼此都看不见对方的表情，勇利不敢扭头去看。八成又是面无表情吧，真利的情绪波动向来不大。他想。

 

“那么，你明知说出口了就会伤他的心，你为什么还会说出口？”

 

勇利被问住了，他没想到真利会抛出这样一个问题。其实答案一早就在那儿，但他沉默了很久，真的很久，久到真利有些不耐烦地把沙子里的咖啡罐挖出来丢给他，他接住的瞬间才醒觉自己沉思了很久。手里的罐子似乎比他第一次拿到的时候重了许些，是错觉吗，但咖啡早就不热了。

 

“……我不知道。”他说。

 

他的声音很轻，轻得连他自己都听不见，可他搞不懂真利怎么就听见了。

 

“你当时可能以为你是对的，稀里糊涂地就说了。或许你到现在都觉得你是对的。”

 

勇利侧着头听着，手指利索地勾开罐子的拉扣。他捧起来抿了一口。唔，好冷。

 

“我是你老姐，退役也好回家也罢，你做什么我都支持。”真利揉了揉他的头发，声音却始终平静。“我们都是见证你成长的家人，我们只是希望你活着会快乐。所以，我只问一次，你付出了这么多代价，你后悔吗？”

 

勇利把脑袋埋进膝盖里，犹豫了一下才说道：“我……”

 

真利转过脸，望着像鸵鸟一样的勇利，很慢很慢地，她白了他一眼。

 

“别跟我说你不后悔，我才不信你说的狗屁咧。”

 

感觉有咖啡堵塞了血管，他的心脏疼得厉害。勇利闷声干笑了两声 。真利饶有趣味地挑了挑眉，心里已经有底了。“别以为我没看见你看他表演时露出的那副表情。”

 

“什么表情？”

 

“觉得自己没错但你很对不起他，你想回去找他，又不敢回去找他。”

 

勇利缓慢地从膝盖里抬起头，静静地看着她。她也回看他，他们相对无言。恍惚间，真利看见他的唇边露出了一个小小的笑容。

 

“或许是吧。”他说，”可我总觉得我付出的代价太少了，不然的话，我的愿望早就成真了。”

 

怎料真利下一秒便推了他一把，呵，力气还不小。勇利整个人一下子便倒在沙滩上，坐起来时鼻子还红了。清理眼镜里粘着的砂砾的同时，他听见她在一旁哈哈大笑，说那你就快点去夺回你的幸福啊，傻瓜老弟。

 

勇利在心里回了一声，嗯。他没说出口，不为什么，只因他深知真利明白他心里的想法。

 

她一直都明白。

 

 

 

即便退役了他依然会去冰堡滑冰，他可以亲手断送自己的滑冰生涯，但这十几年的热情可不能说冷却就冷却。喜爱了滑冰十几年的他，追寻了维克多几十年的他，现在至少还能做个花滑爱好者，而这是任何人都不能干预的决定。

 

晚饭过后勇利通常会出门运动。易胖的体质可不好伺候，晚餐时他偶尔多吃了一块炸猪扒，代价便是隔日清晨量体重时数值的个位数剧增。这天生意不是很好，真利边抽着烟边赶他出去动动身子。他在滑冰和夜跑两个选项中纠结了很久，最终选了后者。

 

迈开步子奔跑的前一秒勇利下意识地往身旁瞥了眼。没有骑荧黄色自行车催他的花滑教练，也没有巧克力色的贵宾犬，他是独自一人。从家出发，冰堡是目的地，路程莫约二十分钟，若是来回各跑一趟，他凑合着也有一个小时可以锻炼。

 

跑上山路的阶梯时勇利仍会习惯性地抬头，即便在上头等待他的一人一狗早就不复存在。他猜自己愿意这么做，纯粹只是图个安心。又或许，他只是需要一点能驱使他跑上阶梯顶端的动力。

 

四月的日本正是樱花烂漫的时候，他平时晨训的公园旁边也有几棵樱花树，从远处看过去，就像大片的粉色棉花在夜风中摇曳，树叶在其中沙沙作响。勇利抬起头，摸了摸头顶，发现是片飘落到他头上的粉嫩樱花瓣。

 

勇利向前多走了几步。

 

现在是夜晚，整座长谷津的灯红酒绿就坐落在眼前，这和他一年前站在这里看见的景色似乎不太一样，又似乎没什么不同。不论过了多少年，勇利对这座城市的喜爱也不会随时间改变，这确实不是什么能随便拿出来自夸的事情，但他仍然很高兴自己能让维克多喜欢上这里。即便对方驻足的时间并不长。

 

他转过身，一眼看见当地的著名景点，长谷津城堡。

 

勇利一直喜欢那座历史悠久的建筑物。比起外国的那些花哨的建筑，身为日本人的他更为倾向古朴的精致美。其外观由藏青色的屋檐和象牙白的大理石璧构成，内部则是忍者式的房间，此时城堡附近樱花满开，又是游人观光摄影的好时节。

 

他忽然想起维克多没进过里面参观而只是取了外景自拍的事实。有个声音在他的脑海里回荡，喧嚣着也许他可以等维克多下次来长谷津旅游时带人进去瞧瞧，虽然可能性极低，但他觉得这个主意不错。

 

勇利又跨开脚跑起来。他跑过尤里喊维克多时经过的桥，垂钓的老头和他打招呼，夜来的凉风把他的脸拍得赤红。

 

每个人对时间的定义都不同，但一年对勇利而言是个说短不短说长也不长的概念。过去的这一年，维克多突然闯进他的生命，带给他惊喜，带给他欢笑和泪水，把他的世界搅混成一团糟的模样，他却愿意为对方的一个笑容或是一个眨眼死去再重生，只因他觉得这一切都比毁灭世界再重建更加值得。

 

所以他真的，真的一点也不想让那位影响了他的一生的贵人，为了一个像他这样的人而放弃自己的未来。他诚然想和维克多一起吃猪排饭，一起滑冰，一起晨练，一起做很多很多有意义的事情——就像那种能多到他这辈子都数不清的，多到他这辈子都无法忘记的，溢满了幸福和快乐的事情。

 

他跑过冰场，跑过在路旁慢悠悠地骑着自行车回家的男人，跑过几天前真利找他喝咖啡的海滩。

 

人毕竟是以自我为中心的高级动物，为了满足欲望愿意上刀山下火海，多少艰难困苦都在所不辞。既然他已经自私了一年，再让他继续自私下去，也是无妨的吧。既然他付出的代价轻了，那么他用未来下注，愿望说不定就可以实现了吧。勇利不想拖那人的后腿，但他更不想让他们的生命失去任何交集。

 

他想在那片名为维克多·尼基福罗夫的花海里再躺一会儿。

 

正因为那份想要陪伴维克多余生的感情不是什么可以用爱情，倾慕或者其他冠冕堂皇的理由可以说得清道的明，他便已然不满足于透过电视看那人光鲜亮丽的身姿。

 

对勇利而言的维克多是一个怎样的人？现在的他会说，维克多不是家人，不是兄弟，不是朋友，不是恋人——当两颗心碰撞在一起摩擦出火花，他便深知那个与他的生命轨迹相互交织的人的关系是怎样的都不重要了，维克多就是维克多。

 

或许他的内心深处仅仅是在渴望和那个人一起活下去，即便自己不是以竞争者的身份在花滑界存活。那片留空的位置始终是需要被填满的，只要被维克多一个人，其他的东西不被允许——他不允许。

 

勇利知道他需要做些什么了。

 

他飞奔着回家，一边拉开玄关的门一边踹开脚下的运动鞋，三步并作两步地冲进起居室。气喘吁吁之余他似乎看见了真利眼中转瞬即逝的光芒。然后那些早在勇利的脑子打好的千字草稿，脱口而出后只汇成短短一句话。他笑起来。

 

 

 

“我要去旅游。”

 

 

 


	2. 中国——北京

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像太高产了orz

 

 

勇利在飞机上失眠了。

 

认识他的人都清楚他上了飞机后有嗜睡的习惯，不论昼夜，他一坐下就睡。而他阖上眼的那刻也以为自己会睡着，谁知视野刚一黑，各种各样乱七八糟的东西就从脑子里蹦跶出来了。它们像是要挤爆他的脑容量那般，塞得他心烦意乱。

 

顾虑的事情太多了他就会失眠，这是通病了。然而此行的目的是旅游，并没有什么比赛压力值得他焦虑，上一次去中国时他也睡得好好的，他这是怎么了？没有维克多就不能在飞机上睡觉了吗？别开玩笑了。

 

日本到中国只有两个钟左右的距离，这段时间里他闲得无聊却又懒得找事情做，闭了几分钟眼发现睡不着了，就盯着窗外的云朵发呆。勇利搭的是午班机，坐在他附近的人大部分都打着盹儿，似乎很享受这短暂的午睡时光。

 

空乘推着食物餐车过来的时候，他拒绝了对方递过来的饭盒，连矿泉水也没接下。他不挑食，一日三餐也都会按时吃，所以他猜披集见了他这模样，必然会说这种情况少见。可他单纯只是没胃口罢了。

 

即便快夏天了，勇利还是会用口罩和帽子把自己的脸裹得严严实实。坐在他旁边的银发小哥似乎是怕他捂出病了，便拍拍他的肩，用一口流畅的英文问他是不是觉得不舒服。视线从窗上扭到小哥身上，勇利摇了摇头。对方了然地点了点头，笑的时候嘴唇弯成一个心形。

 

啊啊，他多希望那个人是维克多。

 

 

 

下了飞机他直奔旅馆，行李一扔倒床就睡，速度快得有如他这辈子都没睡过一次好觉。或许他只是想太多后想累了，想着想着然后便犯困了。

 

醒过来的时候窗外的天已经暗了，他半眯着眼在床上摸索手机，屏幕一亮他才知道自己睡过了晚饭时间。现在是当地时间晚上八点，日本则是九点左右，这个时候他的家人应该在围坐在一起看电视。

 

五月份的北京温度适中，不冷不热。勇利喜欢在这样的时节出去旅游，即便他能外出休假的次数屈指可数，身为花滑选手可没什么假期可言，清闲等同于无穷无尽的训练，为此他拜访其他国家的目的也大多因参与比赛，而不是他纯粹想离开日本去度假。

 

房间不大却足够温馨，勇利心满意足。装饰的风格可谓简洁，白色的床单白色的墙，米黄色的地毯踩着很舒服，电视旁的书桌上铺着几支他叫不出名字的白色假花。夜风从半掩的玻璃窗溜进来，床前的台灯把随风起舞的透明的落地窗帘映成温暖的颜色。

 

与落地窗相连的是一个小阳台，稀疏零落的光芒点亮了外面的夜晚。勇利踩着拖鞋走出去，由于身体还没适应醒来后的温差，他打了个喷嚏。街道上熙熙攘攘挤满了人，餐厅和酒吧争相喧哗，从流动摊位那边飘出的烤肉和煎饼的香味在街道上蔓延开来。他住的房间不高，食物的酸甜咸辣糅杂在由蒸煮，油炸和烧烤散出的烟雾里徐徐上升，在他的鼻腔旁逗留了一会儿才钻进去。他的肚子发出了一声悲惨的哀鸣。

 

这时候勇利才意识到，除了早晨时吃的饭团和味增汤，他的胃里空空如也。

 

然后他的手机响了。听见他在去年大奖赛时自由滑的曲子忽然响彻在空荡的房间里时，勇利愣了几秒，后知后觉手机震动的事实不是饿出的幻觉。他不紧不慢地走回房间。经过书桌时，上面放着的那几支干花令他产生了想要谷歌一下的念头，他向来对花卉不太感兴趣，但他突然很想知道它们的名字。

 

下一秒他记起来手机还在响，便抓起床头旁的手机按下视讯键。

 

“你终于接电话啦。”披集的笑容骤然填满了勇利的手机屏幕。“晚上好啊，你在北京了对吗？”

 

披集的声音一如往常般欢快而高昂，像是明天世界就毁灭了也不会毁掉他的好心情。勇利瞥见他身后晃来晃去的人影，估计他这个点正在底特律的冰场训练。去年大奖赛结束后披集又回底特律了，据他本人言是曼谷的冰场离家太近，容易影响训练的积极度。

 

“早上好，披集，”勇利回笑。他开口时发现他的嗓子像是几年没摄取过水份一样干燥，声音都是嘶哑的。

 

“你要出去转转啊，光虹说北京很多好吃的！”披集像是在唱歌，若不是他拿着手机，勇利都怀疑他下一秒会跳起舞。“然后你要发很多很多很多的照片给我，让我羡慕嫉妒恨。”

 

勇利点点头，说：“我待会就出去找吃的。”

 

“一定要记得拍照！对了，你想让光虹给你当导游吗？”

 

犹豫了一下，勇利抿着唇摇了摇头。

 

“好吧，玩得开心点！”他感谢披集没有深究他想一个人待着的原因，或许是对方留意到他和光虹不熟才不闻不问吧？毕竟他的泰国友人一直都是个心思细密的人，而他向来不善交际。

 

披集似乎还想再聊一会儿，但他脸上的笑容下一秒便没那么灿烂了，而勇利也猜到原因为何，毕竟他的语速和表情已经暴露了一切。“糟糕，Ciao Ciao抓到我偷懒了。改天见啦勇利！”

 

“训练加油哦。”话音刚落披集就把视讯挂了。

 

嘟嘟嘟的余音在房间里回荡了很久，他从手机屏幕里抬起头，发现自己又是一个人了。

 

 

 

勇利飞快地换好运动鞋，顺手披了件外套在身，走之前他确认过手机钱包和房卡都在身上后，才安心关上门。

 

旅馆的大堂比房间设计精致了许多，乳白色的墙砖在焦黄色的吊灯下晕染出柔和的光晕。前台旁边放了一只有着青花瓷图案的花瓶，勇利认出里面装着的干花是他在房间里看到过的。他走过去，拿出手机拍了两张。

 

“啊，你喜欢栀子花吗？”前台后面的女职员叫住了他。

 

勇利听不懂中文，一头雾水地晃了晃脑袋。他刚想用英文向女职员解释自己不是中国人，对方便做了个“哦”的嘴型，热情洋溢地用掺杂着口音的英文把她几秒前说过的话翻译给他听。

 

“栀子花。”

 

好不容易捕捉到这个名词后，勇利用对方听不见的声音对自己重复了一遍，决定将其铭记于心。

 

“如果你找到了你想要守护一生的人，就把它们送给那个人吧。”

 

她那善解人意的微笑与那些洁白的干花在勇利的眼里交相辉映。他点了点头，说了声谢谢。

 

 

 

出了旅馆的门之后，勇利才发现自己把住的地方选在繁华街道的附近，似乎不是一个错误的选择。

 

老生常谈，北京的三里屯是一座不夜之城。路边的夜灯与商铺的霓虹灯交杂在一起形成地上的夜空，道路两侧的行人树似乎被荧光灯镀上了一层鎏金，灯光透过树枝与树叶的空隙，在灰与褐相间的瓷砖上形成一个又一个细小的光斑。他举起手机拍了几张街景。

 

即便夜已人深，行人依旧有增不减。有些酒吧把音乐的响度调得的很大，勇利隔着老远就能听见悠扬的爵士乐在空气里震动。他不知道唱片里的人儿在演奏或演唱什么，但心情却莫名随之高涨起来，仿佛他不用喝醉也甘愿在这条大街上随便找个人尬舞。

 

他忽然很想滑冰，但脚下的不是冰鞋，这里不是冰场，他也不是花滑选手。

 

兜兜转转，勇利选了一个看上去不算嘈杂的咖啡店，决定落脚。这儿店里店外加起来也不过十人，三两成群的都聚在里面打牌聊天，有一两个坐在角落里用笔电，在外面棚子里坐着的只是喝杯咖啡蹭个网——不得不说，气氛十分适合他。

 

没办法，勇利确实不喜欢人流量众多的地方，而他看上去也不像是那种会喜欢派对和美女的花花公子。他打算坐在外面，汽车的鸣笛声混杂在络绎不绝的叫喊声里确是吵闹了一点儿，但这就是生活，而勇利发现他好像还挺享受的。

 

入座的时候服务员见他不懂中文，就指了指桌上的餐单让他自己看，大抵是想隐瞒自己不谙英文的事实。勇利盯着图片琢磨了片刻，发现自己并没有什么特别想吃的，便随手指了几个看上去较为顺眼的菜名。

 

有些餐厅会把烧烤架子摆在摊位前面，烤肉的香味引来了许多为此驻足的行人，于是那儿的老板越烧越起劲，那儿的气味甚至穿过了两条马路，飘到勇利的跟前来。他的肚子更饿了，但菜还是没有上来。

 

咖啡先上来了，棕色的液体盛在一个镶着金边花纹的漂亮瓷器里。勇利迫不及待地尝了一口，然后，被那份赫然在舌尖蔓延开的涩味僵住了思考。这毕竟不是他和真利爱喝的那种加了添加剂的罐装咖啡，但他点单的时候猛地想起维克多曾提过咖啡的喜好——美式，不加糖不加奶——便兴趣使然地也学着点了一杯。

 

哎，他怎么也想不通，维克多怎会喜好这般苦涩的咖啡。勇利喜欢往里面加很多牛奶，他喜欢甜甜的饮料，而维克多这样甜甜的人也应该要喜欢一些甜甜的东西才对。

 

菜上来后他才记起来自己只是点了一份南瓜饼。他咬了一口，松松软软酥酥脆脆，甜腻得像是他在做一个永远都不用醒来的梦，把方才咖啡在口腔里遗下的苦统统冲散了。他果然还是喜欢甜食，再甜他都不介意，即便他过后要做大量运动才能消耗那些过剩的卡路里，但人生理应是甜蜜美满的。

 

后来店员又走过来上了几道菜，基本上都是小吃，不过这儿是咖啡店所以勇利别无他法。差不多填饱肚子后他又坐了一会儿，咖啡凉了，他便顺理成章放弃了那杯东西，点了一杯茶。一个懂英文的店员把茶杯递给他的时候，热情地向他解释说这是茉莉花茶。勇利抿了一口，继而回问对方在这附近的哪里可以买到。

 

捧着热茶的他抬起头往上看，漆黑的夜空一望无际，却透露不得一丝一毫的星光，煞是令人喘不过气。

 

有如周围的嘈杂都陷进了这片无垠的夜里，勇利听不见声音也说不出话，回忆如上涨的潮水将他吞噬，而杂乱无章的思绪让他想起的大多是一些琐碎的往事。他遇到过的人和事，有一半与滑冰相系千丝万缕，剩下的便是他的日常生活，理应是这样的，可这相连这两半的交界却空出一大片令他不舒适的感觉。

 

这份在心底里鼓噪不安的感情复杂吗？好像也不复杂，勇利只要把关于维克多的一切都塞进去就好。

 

 

 

卖茶叶的老板娘很热情，从头到尾都是笑容满面的，即便他们语言不通，她对待外国人也丝毫不怠慢，对待工作的认真程度可见一斑。

 

勇利拎着袋子回去，走在路上飘飘然。突而发觉，古色古香的中国或许并不是他的风格——与日本很像，但这儿却有着更多的热诚，而太多的热诚会令他无所适从。

 

胜生勇利从来不是一个外向的人，他能在表演家和聆听者两个身份里切换自如，可他生来便不是一朵交际花，为此他从不欠缺外在的热情。现在他想，也许他需要一点了，那些能够将他寒冷的身躯包裹起来的热情，他如饥似渴般地渴望能拥有它们。

 

不过，一点点就足够了，而它们只需来自同一个人。


	3. 俄罗斯——莫斯科

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真是高产得连我自己都怕了（望天），好久没这么顺手了……

 

 

勇利到达莫斯科时正好是当地时间早上十点，他的时间还很充裕，而且行李也不多，于是他跳上一辆摇摇晃晃的大巴车，放弃了乘计程车的念头。

 

他随便找了个空位坐下。座位后面是一个塞着耳机听音乐的青年，手里的报纸翻得哗啦啦地响，嘴边还哼着小曲，然而那声音在传到勇利的耳畔之前就被汽车发动机轰隆轰隆的声响遮盖了。坐在前面则是两个处在热恋期的小情侣。他们正相拥热吻着，勇利有些手足无措，但更多的是不好意思。他不得不把视线移向车窗外。

 

勇利盯着镜面反射的倒影，手指摩挲着下唇。他的脑子一旦放空，思绪就会跑向往昔。

 

前方的情侣不难让他联想到去年他们在中国的开幕赛上，维克多看见他赫然哭出来时脸上讶异的表情，维克多看见他跳出后内点冰四周跳时笑容里洋溢着的喜悦，还有在他滑完自由滑之后，维克多给予他的那个令人难以释怀的拥吻。

 

 

“所以我也在想，是不是给你一个吻——”

 

“才不是啊！你要比我更加相信我能赢……别离开我，待在我的身边啊。”

 

 

后来维克多也确实留在他的身边，还留了很长一段时间。只可惜勇利还是太缺乏安全感，便主动把那个对于他而言太过耀眼的人推开了。

 

事实证明，勇利从来都没达成维克多对他的期许——他没付给对方教练费，也一次也没拿过金牌。所以，他根本没有理由在花滑竞技场上继续占有维克多·尼基福罗夫。

 

勇利还是渴望着维克多的，但他需要的不仅仅是一个活在他童年憧憬里，又或是愿意当他私人教练的维克多。他需要以一种不会把竞争者维克多·尼基福罗夫扼杀掉的方式，去拥有那个人的一切。

 

藏在这个名字的背后的是一个会喜怒哀乐的男人，是他历经千辛万苦才寻到的一方净土，里面雪藏着缠绕在他们之间的永恒欢愉，以及勇利对他们未来的期望。 而现在的他，还在苦苦寻找着一个适合去见对方的理由。

 

 

“除了这个，我想不到任何能让勇利大吃一惊的方法了。”

 

 

勇利侧身靠在窗旁，怀念着那个吻。

 

 

 

上车的人越来越多了，勇利抱紧怀里的手提箱子，把身子往狭隘的座位里缩了缩。空气里弥漫着陈年的潮湿感，有如腐朽在百年不见天日森林里的树干树枝散出的瘴味，堆积在阴暗闷热的土地里发霉沉淀。

 

他不习惯地把口罩往鼻子上拉了一下，试图把那股令他不舒适的气味抵在呼吸管道外面。有个穿着学生制服的女孩在车厢的过道里左顾右看，最后走到勇利旁边的空位子坐下。女孩的动作很小心，手臂却仍旧碰到了他怀里的箱子。

 

“啊，不好意思。”她坐稳后，伸手撩开垂到眼前的长发，扭过头用地道的俄语向他道歉。

 

勇利听出了她话里的意思。他把这归功于维克多，他们相处久了之后他的俄语确实有不少长进。

 

他用英文回复：“没关系。我才该道歉，我的行李太大了。”

 

女孩盯着勇利的脸看了几秒，这让他有点不自在。然后她倏地睁大眼睛，嘴里喘出了两声惊呼。勇利似乎看见了闪烁在那双深色的瞳孔中的流光溢彩。

 

她下一秒便说了英语：“胜生勇利？你是那个退役的日本花滑选手，对吧？”

 

勇利怔了一下，确实没料到有人在他这副严实的打扮下认出他本人。东张西望了一下，他发现没人留意到他们之后，点了点头。

 

“去年我在这里看了你在现场的比赛！”女孩压低了声线。即便她捂着嘴，勇利还是看见了隐藏在那双手之后的巨大笑容。“没想到我能在这么近的距离见到真人，太荣幸了！”

 

他轻笑一下，说了声谢谢。若是平时，他会对粉丝们的疯狂感到惧怕，可这个女孩看上去平易近人，勇利情不自禁地她聊了下去。途中女孩拿出手机和他自拍，而他也用自己的手机和她拍了一张。

 

“你来这里旅游吗？”瞥见勇利的点头，女孩一边放手机一边继续道，“虽然有些唐突了，但我很好奇，你不怀念冰上的生活吗？”

 

她脸上流露出的关切表情一点也不像装的。勇利强忍着从胸口处赫然蔓延开来的疼痛感，摇摇头。

 

见状，女孩叹了口气，说：“哎，我觉得娱乐新闻把你写得太坏了。”

 

“他们写了什么？”

 

他也不是不看新闻，只不过是断送了滑冰事业的后路以后，他就把注意力全部集中在时事新闻，而不是体育新闻上了。

 

“我看到好几篇都是写你退役的事情，他们说你令维克多伤心透了。”她撅起嘴，“他们就是在胡说八道。”

 

勇利无奈地笑了笑。

 

他也大抵清楚这是怎么一回事儿，退役之后他的公众形象就没怎么好过：业界说他年纪轻轻就吃软饭的人很多，维克多的粉丝那边骂他损他的也大有人在，而勇利也清楚他的所作所为让自己的粉丝们大所失望了。

 

撰写花边新闻栏目的都是纸醉金迷的家伙。他们和勇利没有半毛钱的关系，为了混口饭吃而只写观众想看到的事情，似乎也是理所当然罢了。毕竟啊，世界就是如此残酷，把人抹黑总比把人捧上天要容易得多。

 

“其实他们说的没错。”

 

“我才不信，你是个老好人。”她看着他，满脸真诚。“我不知道你为什么退役，但你肯定有你自己的原因。”

 

勇利闭上眼，轻轻“嗯 ”了一声。

 

“而且吧，若你是故意让维克多心碎的，你就不会露出那种笑容了。”女孩咧起嘴。她笑得像朵花，勇利看得有些晕乎乎的。

 

“哪种 ？”他突然有点好奇。

 

“啊，大概就是那种——你要回去找他的笑容吧。”

 

 

 

次日清晨勇利是被一阵剧烈的砸门声吵醒的。他本来想睡会儿懒觉以便他倒时差，结果隔壁房的大叔在走廊上吼了几声之后，他就发觉不能让外面的家伙再踢他房间的门了。

 

“猪不愧是猪，开个门都这么慢。”

 

在勇利的印象里，只有一个人会这么对他说话，因此勇利不必睁眼也知道，刚刚那个用独特的叫床方式把他美好早晨毁掉的人，只能是俄罗斯的不良少——更正，尤里·普利塞提。

 

“早啊尤里奥。”他把身子懒洋洋地倚在门上，边说着边揉了揉眼睛。

 

“我才不是尤里奥。”

 

然后勇利愣了几秒才反应过来，尤里不该在这个时间点出现在他不该出现的地方。“等、等等，尤里怎么会在这里！”

 

“你的女粉早就把你们的合照发上网了，现在全世界都知道你在哪里。”他闷闷地哼了一声，“只有你一个人与世隔绝，懂吗，白痴。”

 

尤里懒得和睡眼惺忪的勇利玩大眼瞪小眼，他一声不吭地推了对方一把，然后把自己挤进勇利的房间里。勇利盯着他。可惜他没戴眼镜，不论怎么看也只能辩出那撮熟悉的金发，于是勇利迷迷糊糊地笑了一下。尤里随即把脸上的鄙视表情换成了一个为之作呕的表情。

 

接着他就被指使去换衣服洗漱了。若是坐在床上翘着二郎腿的尤里瞧见他动作有怠慢的迹象，脸便会瞬间变黑，而猛地感到背脊一凉的勇利认为这并不是什么好迹象。深知那个烦躁不安的青少年可不好伺候，勇利不由得加快了刷牙的速度，这种久违却尴尬的感觉令他甘之如饴。

 

 

 

然后他就和尤里坐上通往莫斯科动物园的旅游车了。

 

事后勇利也没想通他怎么就被尤里拽着跑了，唯一记得的就是尤里和他吃早饭的时候特别不安分——金发的少年瘪着嘴，一手把一袋东西推到他胸前吼他接住，一手拿着手机坐到床脚用背对着他。

 

尤里的手指不停地在手机屏幕上戳戳点点，看上去神经兮兮的，但勇利不在乎。拿到纸袋的那刹，他的注意力便被那些金灿灿热腾腾的皮罗什基吸引过去了。挑出一个迫不及待地咬了一口后，勇利发现里面还夹着一大块炸猪排。

 

此刻他的心里正漂浮着温暖的粉色泡泡。不论尤里出于什么目的来找他，勇利都愿意感谢他和他爷爷一辈子，还有雅科夫。虽然他深知尤里偷跑出国的可能性更大一点儿。就在勇利感动得鼻涕眼泪糊满脸的时候，尤里喊了他一声。他闻声转过头。

 

“我们待会要去动物园，你吃——喂，你哭什么，怪恶心的。”尤里皱眉。

 

“啊，我哭了吗？可能是因为这个太好吃吧。”勇利摸了把脸，发现自己真哭了。他说着说着还打了一个嗝。抽了几张纸巾，勇利一面用力地擤了擤鼻子，一面觉得他处理情绪的方式是时候要改改了。

 

“谢谢你，尤里。”

 

尤里挑挑眉，受用地接下了他的赞许。“我爷爷亲手做的皮罗什基，敢说不好吃就宰了你。”

 

“嗯嗯嗯，好吃好吃，世界第一好吃。”勇利捧读。

 

然后他笑了笑，对尤里朝他投来的怀疑目光视而不见。这不是敷衍，这是实话。不过，若论猪排盖饭，他母亲的手艺才是世界第一棒。勇利在心里默默补充。

 

吃饱后勇利把垃圾丢在一旁，用纸巾擦了擦嘴。“你刚刚说了我们要去哪吗？”

 

尤里：“莫斯科动物园。去看老虎。”

 

勇利：“为什么？”

 

勇利其实想说他对看老虎没兴趣，他只喜欢看狗，还仅限于毛茸茸的贵宾犬。但这样的话说出口后他需要付出多少代价，他自然是心知肚明的。所以，选择一个不会激怒人的询问方式对勇利而言相当重要。

 

尤里：“我不管，我就是想看。”

 

勇利：“……”

 

他发现自己无法对脸上充满渴望情绪的尤里说“不”。纵使尤里的脸上只是写满了“你敢说不我就让你不得好死”的讯息，而他也只能在那炙热的目光下进行单方面的妥协——嘛，让青少年偶尔任性几回大概不是坏事吧？他想。

 

于是勇利稀里糊涂地就应允了，而他也如愿以偿地捕捉到了那抹在尤里眼中转瞬即逝的雀跃。所以这一切都是值得的。

 

 

 

正值午后，明晃晃的太阳在勇利的脑袋上打转，刺眼的阳光令他睁不开眼。勇利眯着眼慢慢地走，而尤里早就跑在前头大叫着照了很多相片，快门声不断传进他的耳朵里，令他恍惚有了种带孩子出门的错觉。

 

若是维克多也在这里，他必定也会和尤里一起发疯——就凭着他们一拍照就发上网的举动，粉丝圈肯定要炸开花。勇利如是想着，悄悄地笑了。他笑得很慢，很轻，很小心，像是怕他下一秒就被迫从幻想中脱离，然后认识到他的身旁并没有维克多的悲惨事实。

 

而就在他被暖融融的阳光晒得犯困，还差一点点就要合上眼的时候，尤里跑回来踢了他一脚。对方指了指水族馆的方向，简单说了句去那边。然后他便被拖着走，只因为尤里嫌他走得比上了年纪的老太婆还慢。

 

尤里进去了也还在拖着他，所以他只能快速地掠过海狮，海豹和鲨鱼。最后尤里在海豚区里刹停脚步。那是一条光泽漂亮的海豚，身子在水里畅游时的姿态好似在星光舞台上表演的舞者，高傲而华丽。明明只有一条，却吸引了不少游人驻足，其实这也没什么好稀奇的，倒是尤里在一旁不断拍着照。

 

是啊，这也没什么好稀奇的，但莫名其妙地，勇利想到了维克多。

 

“你不觉得它和维克多很像吗？”尤里似乎是看出了他的犹疑，直言不讳便指出来了。“抢尽全部人的风头的混账，而且它的叫声也和那老头的说话方式一样讨人厌。”

 

“……嗯，有一点吧。”

 

勇利听见对方不爽地哼了一声，强忍着笑意点点头，不敢指出说话方式更讨人厌的家伙到底是谁。

 

“才华横溢，唯我独尊，世界瞩目的传说，戴着扑克脸忽悠人的健忘秃头……”他掰着手指数着，然后抬起头看着勇利。“那老头一直以来都是一个人赢奖牌，直到他飞去日本当一个拿了倒数第一的垃圾的教练之后，我才觉得他不是一个人。”

 

“我不明白——”

 

“猪排饭你脑子怎么这么笨。”尤里毫不留情地打断了他的话，还鄙夷地瞟了他一眼。

 

他张嘴，又合上，像金鱼吐泡泡，张张合合一阵子都不知道该说点什么，最后索性抿起嘴来不说话了。尤里重重地唉了一口气，实在是拿他没辙。

 

“两年前我来时候，这里有两条海豚，其中一条就是你现在看见的这家伙。”尤里指了指那条海豚，勇利点了点头。“当时它们会一起去表演，还会协力从饲养员那边很抢走多鱼。在我看来啊，他们的生活惬意无比。

 

“然后呢？”他有些迫不及待。

 

“后来我去圣彼得堡的冰场训练就没见过它们了。去年年底大奖赛结束后，我好不容易有时间过来看它们，结果就是，现在只剩它一条了。”

 

“那另外那条呢？”

 

“走了，去其他动物园了。”尤里耸耸肩，“这儿的职员说的，我也不知道是真是假。”

 

他们缄默着看了一会儿海豚戏水。尤里忽然又踹了他一脚，说再不回去他就赶不上回圣彼得堡的飞机了，于是勇利临走之前，用手机为那条孤单的海豚照了张相。

 

 

 

夕阳下的车厢显得愈加昏暗，他们在回程的车上吃了几块饼干，尤里吃完后没多久就睡着了。

 

勇利见他整个人终于安静下来，脑袋却在不安分地晃动着，顿时觉得好笑。于是勇利弯了弯唇，没笑出声，生怕吵醒了熟睡的人。那头金发左晃晃右摇摇，最终抵在勇利的肩头上便不动了。车内的冷气开得有些凉，勇利小心翼翼地把自己外套脱下来，为熟睡的青年披上。

 

一群灰白色的飞鸟划过天际的火烧云，猛地钻进郁郁葱葱的树林里。他躲在窗户里，就这么看着，仿佛能听见翅膀在层层叠叠的树叶中扑棱时刮起的声响。

 

蜷缩在椅子里，勇利忽然觉得没什么睡意。或许尤里是跑累了才觉得困，而自己只是陪着对方走来走去基本上没怎么动过的缘故吧。他想。有点无聊，勇利便用另一只还能活动自如的手掏出裤袋里的手机，给家人们回了短讯，又给披集和优子他们发了几张照片。

 

然后，他缓缓地把手指移到Instagram的图标上，犹豫了一下才点进去。勇利刷新了首页，他看见很多熟人更新的照片，但唯独没看见那个人的。他点开个人关注那栏，往下滑了几下便看见了那个颇为熟悉的头像。

 

他点进去，刷新，刷新，刷新，再刷新。就这样重复了十几次，他最终放弃了。

 

维克多·尼基福罗夫的主页依旧如常，发布数量依旧没有任何改变，最新一张照片发布于去年十二月——那是胜生勇利拿到巴塞罗那大奖赛的银牌时，身为他私人花滑教练的维克多为他拍下的，独一无二的相片。

 

 


	4. 西班牙——巴塞罗那

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快完结啦！

 

 

尤里在上飞机之前丢了个信封给勇利，说是克里斯让他转交的。

 

勇利接过来一看，上面简洁地写了一句话，到了巴塞罗那再拆。可事实就是，他摸到信封的刹那，就差不多猜到里面的内容物为何了，只有一小部分鼓起来的触感令他的心倏地凉了半截。

 

然后勇利平静地说，这是他自作自受。尤里愣愣地看着对方脸上那抹支离破碎的笑容，愣愣地允许他给自己一个送别的拥抱。他把头埋在尤里肩窝里，细若蚊鸣的声音像是冷嘲热讽又像是闷声啜泣。尤里的双手不自然地回抱住对方，手掌在他的背脊上僵硬地抚了抚。

 

这是尤里平生第一次没有推开这个人。

 

 

 

“勇利？”视讯那头的克里斯露出了一副极为难堪的神色。“你知道，你可以哭出来的。”

 

勇利点了点头，又摇了摇头，手指轻轻摩挲着手心里的那只金色的指环。

 

尤里刚走才没两天他便飞去巴塞罗那了，下了飞机他坐上一辆计程车，车子一路驶往圣家族大教堂。窗外的风景勇利仍然熟悉，他只看了几眼，却回忆了很久。他依稀记得去年维克多如何向他解释巴塞罗那的景点，他们还约好在比赛前四处观光，放松身心。哎，不提了不提了，这都是过去的事了。

 

克里斯在电话里一连叫了好几声勇利，他才猛地回过神。

 

“抱歉，克里斯。”

 

“没事。”克里斯说。他看上去还是很忧郁，但勇利不能自已地发觉这样的克里斯异常地迷人。“对了，你看看上面吧——仔细看，别忽略任何细节。”

 

车里很暗，勇利便把那枚戒指举到车窗旁，半眯着眼迎着微弱的阳光看去。他的手指轻轻扭转着戒指，里里外外都观察了一遍。刚买不久所以外形还很新，金制品在太阳底下闪闪发光。他最后在戒指的内圈里发现上面刻着两个小小的字母。

 

YK

 

这是勇利买的对戒，上面本该有什么或本该没什么他本人是再清楚不过的了。他的嘴巴里卡着两个字，它们割裂着他的喉咙，使他痛不欲生，它们好似要把他的声带溶解成血河那般，勇利只能在他快要被折磨致死之前把它们统统呕出来。

 

于是他说了，但他的声音实在是太轻，太低沉，太小声了，以至于声音脱口而出的那刹，连勇利自己都认不得，他说的是自己的名字。

 

“Yuuri Katsuki。”*

 

敢情像是有人一把将他的脑袋塞进注满水的池子里，他动弹不得，鼻子耳朵嘴巴眼睛都溢满了冷水和血液的混合物。他浑身僵硬得难受，更痛苦的是勇利觉得自己的心脏像是掉进了绞肉机里，失去了感情与知觉，他和行尸走肉没两样。

 

车还在慢慢地行驶，沿途的风景不停地变化着。克里斯在屏幕里看他，司机用后视镜看他，手里的金戒指在看他，而他也清楚自己必须说点什么来打破那堵凝结在空气里的墙。勇利想说巴塞罗那的天气很好，又或者说他正打算去圣家族大教堂，只可惜他的想法一出口就变了味儿。

 

“这个、嗯……他不要了吗？”

 

明明鼻子酸酸的，嘴巴干干的，他却一点儿都不想哭。克里斯在手机那头沉默了一下。

 

“实话说，我不知道。”

 

听罢，勇利没有吱声。克里斯犹疑了几秒，决定说下去。

 

“去年的大奖赛结束之后，主办方按照惯例举办了宴会。”他清了清嗓子。“当时你宣布完退役，就不知道跑去哪儿了。维克多找不到你，他在宴会上就拼命灌酒，你也知道他不是什么千杯不倒的家伙……”

 

“他喝了很多酒？”

 

“噢，勇利，你的重点应该放在‘他去找你 ’上。”克里斯无奈地笑了笑。“后来的事我也不太记得了，第二天维克多跟着雅科夫他们搭了晨班机回圣彼得堡。我搭的是午班机，快走的时候，有个工作人员正好拿着那枚戒指四处找失主。我一眼认出那东西是你或者他的，就帮着收下了。”

 

勇利沉默了片刻，说：“或许他已经不想和我有任何关系了。”

 

“外表会蒙蔽你的双眼。”克里斯耸耸肩，露出一个宽慰的笑容。然后他冲勇利眨了眨眼，动作俏皮妩媚却令人无比安心。

 

“你要用亲眼去证实啊，勇利。”克里斯说。

 

 

 

现在是周末，除了观光的游客，本地人似乎也很多，零零散散地分布在圣家堂附近。有的人摄影有的人写生，像勇利这样纯粹是为怀旧而来的似乎也有一些。上一次勇利跟着维克多来这儿，他只是随着欢脱的对方照了几张相，没有认真欣赏这座伟大而神圣的宗教殿堂。

 

勇利不信仰天主教，却难以自制地被这座好似拔地而起的遗迹深深吸引。乳白与灰白相间的艺术建筑被烈阳抹上一层焦黄色的光晕，教堂内殿的彩色玻璃诉说着生命的美妙，管风琴也在无声地歌颂着陈年往事。勇利静静地看着，相信即便语言不通信仰不同，文化的感染力依旧浩瀚无边，人们亦仍旧会为此赞叹不已。

 

勇利没去西班牙广场，那里对他来说有着太多太多甜蜜的回忆。维克多为了拍到一张好的合拍发上SNS，和勇利在观景台上摆了各种各样的姿势，其中有稀奇古怪的，也有他们在一起搂搂抱抱的。站了将近一个小时，勇利的手都僵了维克多却还是不满足。

 

当然了，勇利也不是没想过把维克多直接拽走，只不过是对方那兴高采烈的神色令他毫无怨言罢了。用尤里的话来评论当时的他们就是——要多恶心有多恶心。他们最终还是用回最原始的剪刀手姿势，那张相片被勇利塞在手机相册的最深处，不敢再拿出来多看一眼，他唯恐那只被积压在心底的洪水猛兽会迸出来，后果将不堪设想。

 

相反他去了广场附近的加泰罗尼亚博物馆。其实他一开始不打算把这个景点放在行程上，但他在去巴特罗之家前还有些空余，到处晃晃就走到博物馆门口去了。比起太过华丽花哨的外表，勇利对内部更感兴趣，他喜欢了解一个地方的文化和历史，就好像他能通过这种方式，真正认知一个人或一件事的本质。

 

勇利在雕塑和油画之间走走停停，有些杰出的前卫艺术品夺走了他几十分钟的注意力。他抬起头，看见一幅巨大的油画里坐着一个掩面哭泣中的妇女，她那当兵的儿子背井离乡，却不幸在战争中身亡了。他拿起手机拍了一张，忽然很后悔之前没和维克多来参观这么棒的博物馆。

 

勇利揉了揉眼角，是干的，但他捂起了脸。就像画中的女人那样。

 

 

 

他绕道去了巴塞罗那的海边。维克多曾笑着和他提过这边的海与长谷津的海有着莫名的相似之处，只可惜他当时睡得很沉而维克多也没有把他摇醒，便独自前行了。大奖赛结束以后他也没来得及去看。

 

即将日落，橘黄色的云朵铺盖在海面上，斜辉穿过云层，如瓢泼大雨般倾泻而下，海风将阳光抹在海上，混杂着橙与黄的光亮如涟漪般在大海一点一点地晕染开来 。夕阳像是被海色的猛兽吞噬了一半，坠落在海平面的中央。天海交际的海岸线淹没在了无尽的夕辉之中。

 

勇利把脱下鞋子，赤着脚走在沙滩上。也许是发现时间流逝得太快了，他有些心急，连贝壳硌着脚底也无暇多管，唯恐错过了拍照的好时机。

 

海鸥在他的头顶盘旋，时不时喘出几声鸣叫，灰白色的翅膀划过云层，在一大片淡黄色的天空画布里遗下一道空无的白。勇利站在想它们会不会飞过长谷津的海域，他一个月前在家乡里看见的海鸥是不是它们。勇利举起手机，拍下它们的滑过天际的身影。

 

他手里的戒指在空中熠熠生辉。

 

渐渐地，那些光芒变得不那么耀眼了，月亮沿着海面浮上来，夜晚即将到来。

 

 

 

夜晚的巴特罗之家灯火通明，似骨骼造型的白色阳台在灯光里闪烁出一丝立体感，而玻璃上的彩色泡泡则为这栋独一无二的建筑物增添了透明感。勇利当时替维克多拎着大包小包，坐在正对着巴特罗之家的那张长椅上仰望时，恍然觉得这是一座沉没在海底深处的房子，他在海里看着，不由自主地屏住呼吸。

 

勇利记起了自己弄丢了维克多那袋坚果的事。维克多是个好脾气的人，明知丢了东西，却至始至终都微笑着，整个人看上去还一副满不在乎的样子，而站在一旁慌慌张张的自己倒显得孩子气了许多。可是为什么现在的他倒会觉得，维克多的微笑里溢满了忧伤，而当时的他浑然不觉。

 

此刻勇利又坐到那张熟悉的长椅上，仰头盯着那些雕刻在建筑物上的彩色泡泡。他看啊看啊，眼睛累了，于是他阖上眼。那瞬间，他好像他听见了恍如隔世的欢笑声，伴随着轻快的脚步声一并缠绕在他的耳畔，而他不用睁眼也知道，是谁又管不住手买了东西要拜托他看管了。

 

勇利睁开眼，过路客来来往往好似走马观花。呆滞了几秒，他提起行李混进人潮中，无名指上戴着的指环沉甸甸的。

 

他的眼睛有些发涩。

 

 

 

塞在衣袋里的手攥紧了那枚他送给维克多的指环。站在远处，勇利望了望那座他们曾交换了承诺的教堂，始终提不起勇气再进去。他在附近找了个酒吧，打算歇息歇息。店里没几个顾客了，气氛有些冷清，他在吧台找了个靠角落的位置落脚。

 

众所周知，胜生勇利的酒品差，心情不好就疯狂地灌酒，酒精的摄取量过分了还会发酒疯。他平时很节制，除了在宴会或者派对上喝点酒，其它时候滴酒不沾，所以勇利在喝酒方面并没有太大的要求。喝酒对他而言主要用于排忧解闷，味道的好坏并不是重点。

 

酒保在吧台后面擦着玻璃杯，见他坐下后挑了挑眉。

 

“未成年在巴塞罗那不能进酒吧，”对方盯着他，一本正经地说着一些令他听得发懵的话。“虽然你是游客，我也想赚你的钱，但规矩就是规矩。”

 

“我其实……今年二十四了。”

 

勇利尴尬地搔了搔头，有点不知所措。那个酒保惊异地看了他一眼，小声说了句亚洲人看上去怎么都这么年轻，才问他要点什么。

 

勇利盯着那张黑底白字的酒单发呆，上面的酒名他大多都不认识，但犹豫太久似乎会暴露他不谙饮酒的事实。于是他决定找一个顺眼的名字叫出来。

 

“莫吉托。” 他说。酒保赞许地点了点头，勇利十分庆幸自己选对了酒。

 

酒很快就上来了，他拿起那杯黄绿色的液体小心翼翼地啜了一口。薄荷的香气很重，喝下去的朗姆酒一旦在喉腔里呆滞久了，柠檬的气味便会飘散出来。五月份的巴塞罗那还未迎来夏天，即便空气干燥，但这种沁涼清爽的口感却让勇利产生了一种这就是夏天错觉。

 

 

 

店内的人也差不多都散了，恐怕是有精力了就要出去享受夜生活吧。扭过头看了眼四周，他得出这样的结论。几分钟后，整间店里几乎仅剩他一个人，酒保大概是去后面收拾店铺准备下班。不错，他又是一个人了。

 

勇利曾习惯一个人独处。维克多还没来当他教练的时候，能和他玩得来的同伴也就只有优子和西郡，后来他们俩走到了一起，他又变回了独自一人。他喜欢和小维聊天，聊维克多聊花滑聊美奈子老师每天怎么逼他练舞，但它听不懂，也不能给他提建议，或是说些什么除了“汪”或“呜汪”之外的安慰话，所以他还是一个人。

 

然而和维克多相处了一年，他发现他再也没办法习惯那种少了对方的空虚感，即便他把藏起来的海报和挂画都贴回老家的墙壁了，那种怅然若失的感觉依旧没有减轻丝毫。他又变回一个人了，可他却不再习惯了。

 

也许他只是迷恋上了维克多那天然毒舌的性格，情绪多变却不善长安慰人的特性，也许他只是被对方教导他时展露出的那份专注认真的态度深深地吸引，也许他只是单纯地将维克多视为偶像的同时，发现对方因惊喜而咧起的心形笑容比对方在海报上的向粉丝们抛的媚眼，更值得他铭记于心。

 

勇利把维克多的那枚指环掏出来，手指在表面上磨蹭着，他觉得喉咙干燥得冒烟，却不想喝水止渴。

 

 

“可以哦，能让你把一切烦躁都抛诸脑后的誓言。”

 

“明天勇利要让我看到，能让我断言‘你是我最深爱的人 ’的花滑表演。”

 

 

维克多在他宣布退役之后，留给他的只是一个冷淡的眼神。

 

记者围着他，七嘴八舌地询问着他退役的理由。他在人头攒动的空隙中与维克多四目交接，但后者只看了他几秒便扭过头走向雅科夫所在的方向了，连声招呼也没打。仿佛胜生勇利这个人只是与维克多·尼基福罗夫萍水相逢的人生过客，而他们曾经的亲密无间都是逢场作戏。

 

勇利抿了抿唇，把目光重新放在眼前的记者上，强颜欢笑。他没有告诉任何人，他一早便把回程的飞机改签成当晚的夜班机了。

 

维克多没有说再见，勇利也没有。

 

 

 

“你要走了吗？我们快关门了。”

 

酒保似乎是忙完了，在勇利还没反应过来的时候，他已经回到了吧台后面，继续捣鼓那些杯子。勇利瞥了一眼那只差不多空了的酒杯，点了点头。店内的灯光也因快打烊而黯淡了许多。

 

“怎么摆出一副你抢了别人老婆还很对不起别人的表情？”

 

“太夸张了，不过也差不多。”勇利干笑了几声。

 

酒保了然地点点头，忍不住又问了一句：“失恋了？”

 

“或许吧，”他提起酒杯把剩下的酒喝完，晃了晃空杯子。“然后又恋爱了。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *胜生勇利外文名：Yuuri Katsuki，我没采用罗马拼音的写法。


	5. 美国——底特律

 

 

勇利抵达底特律那天，正巧赶上当地于五月下旬举办的电子音乐节。

 

 

 

他居住的酒店离举办地点不远，只相隔一条狭窄的街道，打开窗户便能依稀瞥见对面的海滩上人头攒动的热闹景象。

 

他独自走在空旷的大街上，好似能听见远远传来的悠扬电子音乐，电传簧风琴的主基调伴随着电子琴的音色混杂在在有节奏的鼓点里此起彼伏，身旁的路人似乎也在随着音乐摇摆着身姿。其实勇利不太懂这些音乐，他喜欢安静的音乐，就像钢琴曲和小提琴，但他莫名觉得脚下的步伐轻了许多。

 

街上很冷清， 行人很少，大抵都跑去海滩那边狂欢了，以至于整座城市空荡荡的，除了偶尔在公路上飞驰而过的车辆，勇利几乎以为这是一座空城。

 

上一次到达底特律莫约是两年以前，那时的他还是切莱斯蒂诺的门生，披集则是他的室友兼结对伙伴。看着周围似曾相识却又无比陌生的风景，他的心里翻腾起一点点怀旧，有很大一部分是因为他想念这里的训练和日常生活，剩下的则是因为他怀念那份想要追赶维克多的初衷。

 

夜色降临得快，入夜后的底特律摇身一变，看上去比傍晚时分的模样更为活跃。放了学的，下了班的和吃过饭的，那些尚未融入热闹气氛的人群纷纷从街的另一端涌了出来，他们勾肩搭背，大笑着奔向底特律的海边。

 

底特律的住宅区里空楼很多，它们被弃置在道路两侧，经历了风沙的洗礼，外形显得比干涸的昆虫尸体更加老旧。一大块一大块少了玻璃的窗子令他产生了要拿些什么东西堵上的念头，好像若是不这么做，他就会痛苦至死似的。

 

勇利沿着城市的边缘走，打算再逛一会儿。

 

快走出住宅区的时候，他感觉到有人在盯着他。顺着目光看去，他发现身旁那条小巷的角落里，有几个披着夹克衫的强壮男子正往他所在的方向瞧，他们移动着双脚，缓缓地朝他逼近。

 

底特律的犯罪率一向占据全美第一的宝座。

 

他不敢多想，迈开步子一路狂奔，晨跑时锻炼出的惊人持久力在此刻派上了大用场。周边的景物在余光里不断地变换，勇利感觉到那些男人就在他的身后追他骂他。他不知道对方能坚持多久，而自己也不熟悉这一带的路，所以他除了抛开一切杂念使劲奔跑之外别无他法。

 

勇利跑了很久很久，直到身后的追赶声和谩骂声都听不见了，他才停下脚步，剧烈地喘粗气。他拿出手机看了眼时间，有些意外地发现自己在逃亡时不小心拍了几张照片。

 

 

 

底特律，美国密歇根州最大的城市。

 

这座曾经有着辉煌历史的汽车之城，夜生活欣欣向荣的音乐之都，在享尽无限的风光过后，向世人宣布破产，从天坠落。即便如此，这儿城市文化却不曾被磨灭，底特律的街头艺术正大张旗鼓地控诉着他们的不满与渴求——只有知晓这地方的过去之人，才懂得欣赏这儿的独特见解。

 

每个人对艺术的看法大多取决于第一印象。勇利了解花滑的精髓，对艺术创作的审美也略知一二，所以当他看见那些摆在废墟上的断头布偶，被埋葬在土里种草的汽车还有那些浓墨重彩的墙壁涂鸦之时，除了叹为观止，他的心中便是百感交集。

 

路过一片空白墙壁时，他看见一个穿着卫衣戴着鸭舌帽的男人，拿着染料和喷漆试图在墙上留下些什么。勇利顿感好奇，停下来看了一下，但视线最终被男人身旁的一大幅艺术涂鸦作吸引过去。

 

画风是简洁明了的，浅蓝色和彩色的喷漆相互交替，描绘出一幅蜜蜂采蜜图。他顺着墙壁往前走，一路看下去。孤单的蓝色蜜蜂找到了一朵七色的花，它绕着花瓣飞上飞下，旋转了几圈后停下翅膀采蜜。其他蜜蜂见了，也飞过来抢蜜。然后，那只蓝色的蜜蜂离开了那朵花。

 

他喜欢那只舍己让人的蜜蜂，也喜欢那朵乐于奉献的彩色的花。然而那朵花最终凋零，七彩的花瓣掉落在地，褪为深海般的蓝。由于那朵花枯萎了还能再生，那群蜜蜂便还是围绕在它的身旁，不离不弃。

 

但那只浅蓝色的蜜蜂为何走掉了？勇利想不通。花朵奉献花蜜只是心甘情愿，可后来的蜂群却像是剥夺者。他沉思了很久，始终想不通。他仅仅觉得那只蜜蜂应该要学会维护它想要维持的生活，而不是随波逐流。

 

勇利喜欢蓝色，天蓝色海蓝色水蓝色，还有维克多瞳孔里的那种美好得令他难以言喻的蓝，可盯着那一大团浓厚的蓝油漆时，他的心里有点不舒服。

 

人们说，美洲人很喜欢用蓝色表达悲伤的心情。

 

勇利似乎杵在那儿太久了，以至于蹲在旁边涂鸦的鸭舌帽男子抬起头看了他一眼，他感觉到对方投来的视线，也低下头回望，这时候才打量起眼前的人。男人的眼睛是无尽的蓝，一头长及肩的银发束在脑后，对方的这副模样不禁令勇利有了年轻的维克多在这画画的错觉。

 

男人指了指他面前的画，用掺杂着浓厚口音的英语说：“感觉怎么样？”

 

“很悲伤。”勇利如实交代。看见男人会意的点头，他猜对方就是作画者。

 

他转过头，看着那朵七彩的花，情不自禁地拿出手机。手指在屏幕上轻触，花朵的鲜艳亮丽就这样被他凝固在手机里。

 

 

 

快回到酒店的时候，披集给他打了电话。想起自己忘记了发一条平安到达的简讯，勇利希望对方不会介意他的冒失。

 

“勇利，我们去逛逛吧？”

 

“披集有想去的地方吗？”

 

“电子音乐节！ ”

 

听见电话那头的挚友兴奋的喊叫，勇利仰起头，往海滩那边看了一眼。然后他说，好啊。

 

 

 

这是勇利第一次在国外参加这类狂欢活动。

 

披集握着他的手在人潮里穿行，他们被人群簇拥着，震耳欲聋的欢呼声夹杂在人声鼎沸之中，苟同冲上夜空。这些年轻男女们的穿着打扮奔放而热辣，装束简洁的只戴着一副太阳眼镜，夸张的则会把全身都涂抹满水彩颜料。他们拥挤在海滩上，手里拿着相机和应援板，只为与身边的人一起共度这难忘的音乐之夜。

 

他们才刚混进去没几分钟，披集就已经融到那些欢庆队伍里去，开始跟着他们为台上的音乐人叫好。人太多了，于是他们始终都没有松开手，然而这倒显得傻站一旁的勇利不知所措。恐怕是他的表情太明显了，披集凑到他耳边问他是不是不习惯，还说他们现在就可以走。他使劲摇头。

 

两年前，勇利和披集一起来到底特律，他们成为室友的那段日子里，他发现披集和周边人相处的方式比美国人更像美国人。若是撇开他那富有东南亚特色的皮肤和独特的口音不看，他必然会误以为对方是土生土长的底特律公民。没办法，披集就是有这样擅长与人交往的魅力，而这是他怎么也学不来的。

 

人们举起双手尽情地打着节拍，碰到熟悉的曲调便会随着那些电子节奏哼起歌。有几个小伙子甩掉上衣跳起街舞，他们单手撑在地上，双腿倒立在空中打转了好几个圈，仿佛在模仿求偶的雄犀牛，吸引着异性的注意力。而他们散发出的荷尔蒙也确实引来了不少为他们喝彩的年轻女性，这令空气中骤然多了几分情色的气味。

 

虽然勇利一向不喜欢人多的地方，但他这次也逐渐被周围的热闹气氛感染，双脚随着隐藏在音乐里的那些抑扬顿挫的节拍一点一点地开始跳动，他没喝酒，大概不会玩过头吧？他如是想着，双手正不自觉地迎合着管风琴的节奏打起拍子。披集早在他不知情的时候松开了他的手，转过头看着他笑。他也回笑过去。

 

舞台上的DJ又换了一首曲子，舞台下的观众喊得更卖力了，他们趁着人潮还没有把出口封住之前偷偷跑了出去，临走的时候，他举起手机把这副热闹欢腾的场面记录下来。

 

 

 

纵使即将进入夏季的底特律气候依旧温和，这儿的晚风仍旧不太善解人意，把勇利在电子音乐节上拍得发僵的手掌吹得有些发凉。底特律的夏日短暂，冬季大雪纷飞，春秋时节适合旅游，这是他两年前在这里生活时，和披集一起总结出的规律。

 

嘴巴在手心里呼出一口暖气，勇利抖着身子摩擦手掌取暖，顿时有些后悔没多穿一件衣服。披集把包里的手套掏出来给他。感激地接下对方递过来的深蓝色的手套，他慢慢把那双手套戴上。朦胧间，他想起了维克多那双深褐色的手套。

 

冬天到来的时候，勇利的手指经常会冻得泛红，可他就是不喜欢戴棉质的手套。他喜欢戴口罩，羊绒的帽子，又长又暖的围巾，唯独不喜欢手指被包裹起来的感觉。

 

他没有告诉任何人，但维克多发现了这个秘密。当勇利没有把手缩在外衣口袋里的时候，戴着手套的维克多会握住他的手。对方第一次这么做的时候他吓了一跳，却没有把手藏回口袋里，只是任对方用那双戴着手套的手把他那冻得通红的手包裹起来。

 

“勇利还冷吗？”

 

维克多会凑到他的面前，那个迷人的心形微笑会在他的眼中突然放大，而对方身上那股混杂着薄荷和古龙水的香气也会随之勾上他的鼻尖。这时候的维克多，早已把他的手和心都一并温暖了。

 

第一二次的时候，勇利会拼命地摇头，拼命地把头往围巾里缩，拼命地把他那烧红的耳尖藏起来。四五次以后，勇利会用很小的声音说“我其实不冷”。即便维克多每次都能看出他在掩饰羞赧，并微笑着把他的手握得更紧罢了。

 

然而，现在的勇利把挚友的深蓝色手套戴好后，仍觉得双手凉得可悲。

 

 

 

他们在两个街道外的地方找了个酒吧，由于这里楼房看上去没有其他地方的破旧，而且里面人也不多，他们便进去要了张靠店里面的桌子。据酒吧老板说，这附近是政府规划的重建区域。

 

酒吧里挺暖和的，勇利便把手套脱下还给披集，毕竟他怎么也不习惯戴手套。喝酒之前披集拉着他拍了几张自拍。

 

“勇利——”披集上一秒还在用手指戳着手机，下一秒却忽然从屏幕里抬起头喊他的名字。这让啜着啤酒的勇利差点被呛到。

 

“抱歉抱歉！给你纸巾。”披集一边赔笑一边帮他抽了几张纸。

 

他接过来擦了擦嘴，问：“怎么了？”

 

“有些东西啊，不清楚表达出来的话，别人是不会知道的哦。”

 

“……”

 

披集的脸上扬起了一抹宽慰的微笑，这令他有些不知所措。勇利想说，他想去找维克多，想说，就算维克多不愿意见他他也想尝试，他还想说，他很对不起维克多。明明这些东西就卡在嘴里，他却怎么也说不出口。

 

他知道披集是他最好的朋友，擅长揣测人的内心，懂得如何让他打起精神，还会给他任何他想要的建议。可他怎么也无法说出口。就好像眼里进了沙子还是怎么了，他发不出声，眼袋还涨得发疼。

 

“哎，勇利你怎么哭了，是我说错话了吗？”披集看上去焦急极了，双手在空中挥上挥下。“别哭啦，别哭啦。”

 

“我没哭啊……”

 

他故意摸了把脸，把手往披集第二次递来的纸巾抹了抹。好吧，确实有一点点湿，但只是一点点。

 

“那你脸上的是什么？”

 

“……眼睛进沙子了。”

 

“欸，这样啊。”

 

披集朝他笑了笑，没再说话。他们沉默地喝着啤酒。勇利阖上眼，他沉思了一下，才说：“我想，我来底特律找披集是因为我需要勇气。”

 

披集提起酒杯在勇利眼前晃了晃，他的声音很平缓。“找到理由了吗。”

 

没有询问为何用的是陈述句，勇利只是盯着对方手里那只摇晃的杯子，焦黄色的液体在里面打旋。很慢很慢地，他点了点头。

 

然后，披集猛地站起身，双脚从他对面的位子转移到他身旁的位子，坐下。

 

勇利有些讶异地看着向他敞开手臂的对方。尔后披集抱住了他的上半身，手掌把他的脑袋轻轻地往肩窝里推。鼻子熟悉的气味里一呼一吸，他整个人都安心了许多。

 

“这样可以吗？”披集问。

 

“嗯……”勇利的声音沙极了，沙哑到连他都没认出这是他自己的声音。“我好像有勇气了。”

 

“总觉得我好像成了勇利的妈妈啊。”披集笑起来，手指抚过他的头发，轻轻地，软软地，小心翼翼地。勇利觉得很舒服，抿着嘴巴嗯了一声。

 

“当然啦，这只是比喻，我比不过宽子阿姨。”

 

勇利被他逗笑了，于是哑着声音笑起来。他侧过身，把头缩进披集的怀里，笑得浑身发抖。披集又摸了摸他的头。

 

“哎呀，都说了勇利你别哭啦。”

 

 


	6. 俄罗斯——圣彼得堡

关于北方的威尼斯，圣彼得堡。

 

这是勇利第一次来这里。他去过很多城市参加过比赛，却不曾到访过这个地方。所以，现在他站在圣彼得堡的机场大门外，正细细打量着这座孕育出一名花滑世锦赛五连冠冠军的城市。

 

这是见证了维克多从幼年到年少，从青年到成年的城市。维克多在这里与他的家人和朋友分享了他生命中的每一分，每一秒。想到这里，勇利心中怀揣着的羡慕情绪里倏地混进了一点点嫉妒，他只陪伴了维克多一年，这座城市却占据了维克多二十余年的时间。这令他眼红。

 

他还想继续拥有维克多，不仅仅是一年——他想要更多，越多越好。他想要维克多从今往后的全部时间。既然神明无法替他完成这份心愿，那他便要取代神的位置，让他能够留在对方的身边。

 

所以，这便是他此次旅行的目的了。

 

 

 

出租车从机场一路驶向维克多和尤里他们训练的冰场。车里的暖气温度适中，扑在脸上时感觉暖和极了，他舒服地打了个哈欠，维克多的戒指被他紧紧地攥在手心里。

 

晨光熹微，鹅黄色的天空泛起一层模糊的鱼肚白，薄弱的阳光似细细的金沙一样洒满整片大地。街上的行人并不多，好像这座城市还沉浸在甜美的梦里，小小的呼吸着，尚未苏醒过来。勇利发现自己其实挺享受这种清爽的时刻。

 

纵使他很害怕圣彼得堡会给他带来焕然一新的陌生感，可他又特别喜欢去迎接那些接踵而至的惊喜，他甚至还有一点期待，期待能看见漂亮的风景和善良随和的人。维克多经常会做出一些令他眼前一亮的举动，所以他猜，或许自己也会因此喜欢上这座城市。

 

车子下了高速公路后绕进一条偏僻的巷子，沿着直路行驶了一会儿便上了个坡，然后又拐个弯，开进主街道里。道路两侧整齐地排满了尚未营业的商铺，由于时候正早，只有零零散散的店铺是半掩着门，店员们在门里门外忙上忙下的身影依稀可见。

 

勇利看着窗外，揉了揉困倦的双眼。司机从后视镜里瞥了他一眼，把车速放慢下来，然后开口问他，要不要下车逛逛。他犹豫了一下，说不用了，视线却不曾从车窗上移开。朦胧间，有流光在他的眼里打转。

 

“麻烦在这里停一下！”他忽然说。

 

车刚停稳的瞬间勇利便跑了出去，十几分钟过去后，他打开车门坐了回来。看见他手里拿着的东西，司机挑了挑眉，却没说什么，只是沉默着发动引擎。

 

汽车拐出空荡的商店街后，开到了海边的公路上。司机关上暖气，转而用遥控把他身旁的窗户打开。清晨的海风不一会儿便溜了进来，把勇利那头乱糟糟的头发吹得更乱，可他的心情却莫名其妙地好了起来，一颗跳得乱七八糟的心也随之平缓下来。

 

最后，司机在一条几乎望不见顶的楼梯前面把车刹停。在驾驶位上侧了侧身子，司机用手指了指楼梯的顶部，勇利顺着他的指尖朝车外看去。

 

“上面就是了，我只能送你到这儿。”他说。

 

勇利点了点头，说了声谢谢。把钱付了后他走出车门，快要上楼梯时，司机摇下车窗喊了一声。他转过头，视线正巧对上的那个示意着“加油 ”的手势。

 

“小伙子，虽然你穿衣的品味不咋地，也选错了花，但我相信你会成功的。”司机冲他眨了眨眼，满面春风。

 

勇利瞠目结舌。看了眼手里那束洁白的栀子花，他老脸一红，迅速转过身跑上楼梯。他决定把花丢到附近的垃圾桶里。

 

 

 

但他终究还是保留了那束花。

 

外观也好体积也罢，圣彼得堡的冰场怎么看也比长谷津的强。诚然，这座建筑物看似已有十几年的历史，但不论是那些被钴蓝色油漆覆盖的墙壁，还是那些固定在海军蓝支柱上的路灯，都只会令人失神地赞叹它的宏伟和气派。取而代之地，它的年代感会被驻足者们遗忘在脑后，置之不理。

 

冰场的大门是开着的，站在门前的勇利犹豫了几秒。其实他完全可以换一种方式面对现实，比如电话或者短信，甚至是书信。许多强差人意的可能性如同陨石坠落，砸在他的理智上。他的本能则在一旁不停地喧嚣着逃避和放弃。抓紧了手里那束花，勇利咬了咬牙，推开面前那扇玻璃大门。

 

里面太安静了，静得连他那急促的呼吸声，拖沓的脚步声和剧烈的心跳声在这沉寂的大气中回响之时，都会令人感到烦躁不安。勇利沿着那条长长的走廊朝前走去，他路过前台，走过洗手间，经过更衣室。最后，他来到长廊的尽头，放眼望去，一望无际的冰面占据了他的全部视线。

 

现在是清晨七时十五分，对大部分的花滑运动员而言这是一个还能赖床的时间。即便如此，这里的冰场早已被人占为己有。冰上的男人身姿优美，时而沿着场地边缘滑动，又或转动身姿绕圈滑行，时而跃起身子，一个勾手四周跳或后内三周跳随即完成。

 

冰场的外壁由几十扇巨大的窗户围成。熹微的阳光在一面又一面的玻璃里进行了无数次的折射之后，不约而同地打落在那位于冰面起舞的男人身上，它们如蒲公英般飘落，轻柔地在对方的身躯上晕染开一层淡金色的轮廓。

 

勇利定睛，屏息，他就这样站在冰场的边缘，静静地等待着。就像很久很久以前，他坐在电视机前仰慕着那个比自己大四岁的人一样。褐色的眼睛里闪着微弱的光，他心里溢满了难以名状的期待与喜悦。

 

然后，在冰上表演的男人倏地停下了脚步，杵在那里便不动了。勇利似乎看见那人的身子猛地一颤，但具体是因惊讶或是惊喜，他不太清楚，也不想知道。男人迈开双腿朝他滑来，银色的短发在空中飘动。冰刀在偌大的冰面上摩擦产生的声音清脆而急促，最终在一个急刹中落下尾音。

 

此时此刻，维克多·尼基福罗夫站在胜生勇利的面前。他们四目交接，相对无言，周围的气氛安静得骇人。对方脸上那副疲倦的神色被勇利尽收眼底，而他那颗本是扑通扑通跳得疯狂的心脏不由得停了一拍。

 

看见那个本不该出现在这里的人时，维克多怔了一下。视线向下延伸，在他发现那束被握得发皱的栀子花以后，他更吃惊了。然而，瞥见对方的手指那刹，他那忽闪忽闪的眼神忽然黯淡了些许。

 

维克多扯出一个微笑。

 

“勇利，呃……”他斟酌着措辞，“好久不见？”

 

“维克多，我们需要谈谈。”

 

勇利的声音很小，还有点发颤，却足够坚定，也足以让他们都能听见。他把手里那束花抓得更紧了，内心希望对方没有注意到自己的脸颊上正滴着冷汗。

 

他低着头，听见维克多的声音传进耳朵里，那是一声轻快的“好啊 ”。勇利松了口气。

 

瞥了眼手里的花，他抿着嘴纠结了很久，才面红耳赤地决定先把花放着不理。维克多不出声，只是沉默着打量他，视线在那双棕色眼眸里的停留了一会儿。

 

最后，在他来得及开口之前，维克多抢先提议：“我们去其他地方吧，这里不好说话。”

 

勇利毫不犹豫地点了点头。

 

 

 

冰场附近有个公园，门口处时常会停着一辆流动餐车，那里的咖啡卖得很便宜。只可惜餐车的位置比较偏僻，即便是上班时间，也没什么人过去排队买单。

 

两人各自买了杯咖啡，肩并肩走进公园里转悠了一圈之后，他们找了一张正对着水池的长椅坐下。

 

公园的小径两侧是绿意葱茏的花花草草，一看便是被精心打理过的。细碎的砂石踩在鞋底下时会发出咯吱咯吱的声响。早晨遛狗的人很多，晨跑的人也很多，幸在那些人选择的路径的方式虽是随心所欲，却总是不会经过这个有喷泉的水池。这对需要隐私的他们来说是再好不过的了。

 

“我想给你看点东西。”

 

勇利率先开口。他把冒着热气的纸杯放到脚边，空出的双手在背包里翻找了一下。片刻，他从包里掏出手机，解锁，手指熟练地点开相册，接着他把手机递给维克多。

 

对方看上去有点惊异，慢慢地把手里的杯子放到一边，才空出手接下。他们的视线再度交错，但勇利很快便低下头，把咖啡拾起并快速地啜了一口。

 

嘴角微微上扬，维克多把目光转移到手机上。相片很多，他的手指焦躁地上下滑动着屏幕，不知如何是好。

 

勇利看着他，补充道：“从第一张开始看吧。”

 

“噢，好啊。”

 

指尖触及首张图片的那刹，映入眼帘的便是长谷津车站的站牌。维克多的眼睛倏然一亮，怀念与讶异的复杂感情交织在一起，如潮水一般涌上他的舌尖。

 

“长谷津？”维克多听见自己这么说。他像是寻求肯定那般抬起头，看了眼身旁的人，而对方不出所料地点了点头。

 

他继续翻着照片，有些是他熟悉的地方，比如他们晨练时经过的那条桥和那个樱花盛开的公园，尤里和勇利进行“温泉 On Ice”比赛的冰上城堡，还有他抱着马卡钦拍照时取景用的长谷津城堡。而有些则是没去过的，他叫不出名字，却想亲眼去看看。

 

“长谷津的食物很美味啊，真想再吃一次炸猪排饭和长滨拉面——对了，还要喝很多很多清酒。”

 

维克多想起了尤里一边打喷嚏一边拖着勇利满大街找他的事情，唇角不自禁上扬。他开始想念长谷津了，不论是那里的人或事，那里的地方和食物，还是和勇利一起度过的那些懒散却充实日子，都令他无比渴望能再度回到那座城市。

 

“下次我们再一起回去吃吧，”勇利侧过身子看向他，双眸炯炯有神。“然后我会带你去了解更多你不知道的事。”

 

维克多笑起来，嘴边漏出了一声好似对着流星许愿那般美好的叹息。

 

“嗯，我喜欢这个主意。”

 

然后，抵在屏幕上发愣的手指再度移动起来，充满中国气息的建筑物倒映在维克多那双钴蓝色的眼眸中。

 

维克多听见勇利说，我去了北京，于是他轻轻地“噢”了一声。

 

很显然，胜生勇利不是一个会拍照的人，也不像是一个爱拍照的人，而这大概要归咎于他不谙交际的性格。

 

有部分是勇利认真地对准焦才拍的，像是要传达一些什么重要的讯息。剩下的则是他随性拍的，纯粹是为了让他遇见过的时事人地不会被遗忘。不然，封存在大脑里的彩色记忆将会褪色成黑白老电影。

 

维克多翻到一张内容物为一大束纯白干花的相片，那只装花用的青花瓷瓶子恰好符合他的审美观。接着一大束白花出现在他的视线里，维克多顺着递过来的源头看去，不太意外地捕捉到对方耳根通红的景象。

 

“栀子花。”勇利用另一只空闲的手挠了挠后颈，顺便替他解答了那团塞在心中却尚未说出口的困惑。“送给你的。”

 

维克多把手机放在膝盖上，捧起那束洁白如雪的栀子花闻了闻，香味如故。他有些怀旧地说：“啊，永恒的爱*。记得我还是二十出头的时候，也有人在比赛结束后送过我这个。”

 

“真的？”勇利瞪大眼睛。

 

满意地欣赏过对方脸上那副有趣又好笑的表情之后，维克多强忍住想再继续逗一下的冲动。他眨了眨眼，说：“但我现在收下你给我的了。”

 

勇利晕乎乎地把头转到一边去。这种久违的相处模式让他感到怀念的同时，某种难为情的感觉也跟着浮上水面。

 

维克多把花放到身旁，低下头继续看屏幕。

 

“这里是？”他指了指一张有着深夜街道的相片。

 

闻声，勇利把视线从喷泉上转移到他指尖所示的地方。“北京的三屯里，那里的气氛有一点像我们在巴塞罗那时逛的圣诞集市，繁华又热闹。”

 

维克多会意地点了点头。

 

当他把相片翻到一张茶叶店的外景时，勇利问他：“维克多只喜欢喝黑咖啡吗？”

 

“第一次有人问我这个问题呢。”维克多在对方朝他投来的惊讶眼神中笑了笑。手指压在下颚上，他皱着眉头思考了一番。

 

维克多缓缓地回应道：“或许这只是个习惯，而不是个喜好吧。”

 

说罢，他看见勇利的手又在背包里摸索了一会儿，然后他便收到了今天从对方那儿得到的第四份惊喜。他摸了摸那个深褐色的纸袋子，大抵猜到了里面的东西。

 

“茶叶？”

 

口干舌燥的感觉忽然就涌了上来，于是勇利咽了口唾沫。“嗯。茉莉花茶，甜甜的挺好喝。”

“谢谢，但我其实不太懂怎么喝茶。”

 

即便如此，维克多还是硬着头皮收下了。这毕竟是一份礼物，来自勇利的礼物。

 

猛地一下，勇利的双手握住他的右手腕。“那个，我——”

 

“勇利？”维克多缓缓抬起头，正好望进对方那双棕色的眸子里。他们对视着沉默了一会儿，勇利才又复开口。他声音细若蚊鸣，可维克多依然听见了。

 

“嗯……我想，我可以教你。”勇利纠结着表达方式，“因为我觉得，维克多——呃，你需要尝试更多更多甘甜的事物。”

 

维克多觉得他想说“真不错呢 ”，又或者别的什么。但勇利没有给他任何发言的机会，对方直接用手指把相片翻到下一张去，然后抢着说：“你看，我还去了莫斯科。”

 

于是他笑笑，放弃似的顺着对方的声音看下去。

 

翻了几页后，接连不断的景物照里突然多了一张勇利和某个女孩的合照。那女孩莫约十六七岁，正是花一样的年纪，照片里的她穿着学生服，笑得像朵花。

 

“她是？”

 

在维克多反应过来之前，疑问已然脱口而出了。他希望对方没听出他声音里含杂着的一点点嫉妒的情绪。

 

“一个粉丝，她在巴士上认出我了。”勇利想起自己和女孩的那次闲聊，心里暖烘烘的。接着他补充道，“她很聪明。”

 

维克多缄默着把相片滑到下一张。一张花边新闻的截图，头条是英文，太过漂亮的花体字教人眼花缭乱。编者似乎是想搞事，还刻意用黑体加粗了“胜生勇利退役，原教练维克多·尼基福罗夫魂不守舍 ”的字眼。

 

“他们这么说了。”

 

“是啊，我知道。”

 

维克多抬起头，勇利也默契地看着他。他视线在那双棕色的眼睛里停留了很久，就像一眼万年，而时间早已跑了好几个世纪。他扯起嘴角，笑而不语。

 

几秒种后，维克多悄悄地用只足以令自己一个人听见的声音，独自感叹起来。

 

“……谁说不是呢。”

 

然后他又匆匆低下头去看照片。下一张照片的内容物是一只被咬了一大口的炸猪排皮罗什基。

 

他有些惊讶地问，尤里也去了吗，但很快又自顾自地答了一句，怪不得没见他去训练。

 

“哎，我就知道他是偷跑出来的。”勇利弯起嘴角。

 

“是啊，雅科夫气坏了。”维克多跟他着一起笑。

 

手指继续滑过一张又一张的相片，维克多看见老虎和大象，长颈鹿和斑马，正午时分的烈阳，还有一条孤单的海豚。

 

“啊，莫斯科动物园，我几年前去过那里。”有些惊喜的看着那条海豚，他像是在微笑又像是叹息。“我还记得那里有两条海豚，他们的表演每一次都能夺走所有人的目光。

”

勇利侧着耳听对方说的话。朦胧间，眼前仿佛浮现出年轻的维克多热情高涨地鼓掌的海市蜃楼。

 

“另一条走了，尤里说他们去了其他的动物园。”他犹豫了一下，决定不把维克多像那条海豚的猜想说出来。

 

于是他转而说，它肯定很想它的同伴。而维克多赞同地回应道，是啊，我也这么觉得。

 

下一张是夕阳下的飞鸟划过树丛的模糊剪影，景物在相片里模糊成一片，鸟的身影与光晕融成一团。

 

维克多看了一下，评论道：“你的拍照技术真该练练了。”

 

偷偷地扭开脸， 勇利用咬着下唇“嗯”了一声，不好意思地搔了搔耳背。看见对方那分不清是被挠红还是羞红的耳尖时，维克多突然笑起来。对方不知情，投给他一个复杂的眼神。而他笑得更欢了。

 

“或许我可以和你一起练，”维克多提议说。他的笑声逐渐平稳下来，说话的声音里掺杂着打探的气息。“而且我也想多拍一些照片。”

 

勇利想问，那你为什么不更新Instagram？但他终究没有问出口。他只是轻轻地点了点头。

 

“下一站是巴塞罗那？”

 

维克多听见自己的声音如是问道，接着他的余光瞥见勇利的点头。他不太意外。

 

维克多去过很多次巴塞罗那了，那里的街道，街区，食物和沿海的风景都是他无比熟悉的，建筑物的样子和人们谈吐的态度他到现在都还能清楚记得。

 

他沉默着，眼睛盯着那些照片的内容，每一张都看了很久。勇利也不吭声，气氛就这样僵持了好一会儿。或许是眼睛累了还是怎么地，维克多遽然觉得眼睛发酸发涩。把视线从屏幕上移开，他转过头，快速瞥了眼勇利的右手。

 

看过圣家堂和一些沿途街景后，他看见一栋很像加泰罗尼亚博物馆的建筑物，而之后出现的艺术作品也恰好证实了他的猜测。

 

接着照片上出现了一个掩面呜咽的女妇人。莫名其妙地，维克多也想学着女人的样子，遮住脸面。勇利的手碰了碰他的膝盖，他抬起眼，看见对方的唇旁扬起了一丝微弱的弧度。

 

若要安慰一颗恸哭的心，那一系列的肢体语言，已然足够了吗？

 

足矣，足矣。

 

看到巴特罗之家的外景时，维克多不由自主地想起他们在店门前的长椅附近兜兜转转的回忆——诚然，那是一段不太愉快的回忆。

 

勇利看出他的心思，声音低沉下来，悄悄地说了声对不起。而他摇了摇头，继而扭过头给对方一个微笑，像是在说，这都过去了。维克多往后翻页。

 

“呃，我没有去……那座教堂。”

 

勇利说得很模糊，身子悄然而剧烈地颤抖着，好像在拼命掩饰着什么。

 

维克多回过头看他，手不自觉地握上对方的。他想说些什么安慰一下勇利，却发现话语想要脱口而出的那刻，声音好似他在哽咽。于是他合上嘴，轻轻地叹息。

 

“噢，是吗。”

 

沉默了几秒，维克多的手指便又开始滑动屏幕了。他不知该如何去形容这种感觉，可他却知道自己需要尽快地捅破这层令人不舒适的纸膜。

 

“你还去了哪儿？”维克多的声音飘飘然。

 

好似有个声音在他的耳边不断重复着一个地方名词——底特律，底特律，底特律。然后勇利就说了，底特律。其实维克多也不是瞎猜，克里斯早几个星期前告诉过他，披集回底特律训练了。

 

当维克多翻到一张模糊的照片时，他以为是误拍，便匆忙翻到下一张去。然而，接下去的相片也差不多都是一个模样——不是模糊的，便是黑乎乎的。

 

“我在路上遇见了一些很像劫匪的，”勇利故作轻松地耸了耸肩。“我跑得很急，甚至忘了手机还是拍照模式。”

 

“对啊，那边犯罪率很高。你没事吧？有没有哪里受伤了？”

 

维克多一把拉过勇利的手，视线落在白皙的皮肤上，他仔细检查了一遍，发现没什么事后松了口气。

 

他的指尖顺着手臂摸上勇利的肩头，继而捧住脸颊。就在维克多想摸摸看脸上有没有擦伤时，勇利忽然握住他的手腕，连声说我没事我没事，语速快得惊人。

 

望着脸红到耳朵尖的对方，维克多玩味地点了点头，手指终于松开那张尚存余温的脸。

 

“那就好。”说罢，他微笑着翻开另一张相片。

 

“我在涂鸦墙上看见那幅画，”勇利指了指那张有蜜蜂和花的街头涂鸦照片。“很悲伤。”

 

维克多认同地“嗯”了一声。 在开口之前，他犹豫了几秒。“……如果我是蜜蜂，我就不会走了。”

 

“是啊，”勇利说，“我现在也觉得，它应该再贪心一点。”

 

他们不约而同地抬起头，默契地朝对方展露微笑。接着勇利伸出手，替他把相片滑到下一张。耀眼的灯光和热潮般的人群突然出现在手机屏幕上，乐声和叫声仿佛透过定格的画面，贯穿了维克多的双耳。

 

“你还去了电子音乐节？”他瞪大眼睛，整个人愣了几秒。“我记得你不喜欢人多的地方？”

 

手指在膝盖上缓缓地摩挲了一下之后，勇利才老实向他坦白，说是披集想去。维克多抿着嘴，喉咙里冒出一声怪异的轻哼。“我几年前也去过那里，当时的人还没有这么多。”

 

然后他感慨，道：“我以为你不会喜欢那种音乐。”

 

维克多感觉到勇利在看他。那双棕色的眼睛亮亮的，暖暖的，像是阳光洒在身上那般，他觉得很舒服。没有出声，维克多继续翻着相片。勇利在寻找答案时，即便是闭着嘴，眼睛里也闪着光。

 

然而，在他的手指触及手机的屏幕之前，勇利压住了他的手。由于对方的力道大得有些不太寻常了，维克多转过头，想问怎么了，却发现对方的脸庞近在咫尺。

 

他们靠得太近了。维克多往后退了一点，可对方的身子又跟了上来。

 

“我原本也以为我不会喜欢。”过了很久，勇利终于开口。

 

维克多不吭声。

 

“但我尝试过后，我发现我其实挺喜欢的。所以……”他吞咽了一口，“我想要尝试，尝试去修补我们之间的关系。又或者让它更进一步。 ”

 

“……”

 

“我很抱歉我没有在退役前和你好好商量一次，我很抱歉我不说一声就坐上飞机走人，我很抱歉我让你对我大所失望，我还很抱歉我没有主动找你联系。我真的，真的，真的很抱歉。”

 

压在维克多手上的力度更大了。他满脸通红，却执意要憋着一口气把心里话统统倒出去。维克多依旧垂着头，不曾说一句话。

 

“我很抱歉。”同样的话说了一遍又一遍，可勇利觉得怎么也不够。“我仅仅是想让你知道，我去那些地方，是因为我很内疚，很后悔，而且很遗憾。你为我付出了很多很多，给予我帮助和爱，可我时而不见。”

 

“后来，我发现我错了，错得很离谱。”他清了清嗓子，继续把卡在嗓子眼里的感情都往外吐，“没有你的日子太痛苦了，于是我想，我要回去找你。可我没有能去见你的理由。  ”

 

“……”

 

“我拼命地找啊找，找到最后，我发觉自己真正需要的不是‘找理由留在你的身边 ’，而是‘主动陪伴在你的身边’，仅此而已。”

 

啪嗒，啪嗒，有什么湿湿的滴落在他的手上。是下雨了吗，他希望是，因为他最看不得维克多哭了。

 

但维克多确实在哭。他面无表情，仅仅是安静地流着泪。

 

见此，上一秒还是一本正经的勇利突然手忙脚乱起来。“维克多……生气了吗？”

 

对方还是不说话。

 

“啊，是因为我吧？毕竟是我先伤的你，我现在就可以走……”

 

勇利的眼神倏地黯淡下来。他硬硬地扯起笑容，压在维克多手背上的手也缓缓地缩了回去。

 

然而就在他快要起身的时候，维克多赫然伸出手，一把拽住他的手腕，然后把脚步踉跄的他重新拉回长椅上。

 

“你明明说了你很抱歉，事到如今还要再一声不吭地从我的身旁逃掉吗，胜生勇利？”

 

维克多的声音异常地平静，甚至有些骇人了。勇利瞪大双眼，他看着他，当他们四目相对时，棕色眼眸里的惊慌与深蓝里的愤怒相叠，却无法相融。维克多怔住了，他想要的不是这个，他不想吓到勇利。

 

“抱歉，我有点过激了。”维克多别开视线，但握住对方的手没有松开。他的喉咙极其干燥，特别地难受。“我想你也发现了，我把你送给我的戒指弄丢了。”

 

他看见勇利整个人抖了一下，顿时有些愧疚，但他打算继续往下说：“去年大奖赛结束后，我去参加了宴会，或许是酒喝多了的缘故，我看什么都是又模糊又脏乱的。”

 

“看见手上的戴着的戒指有点脏了，我就想取下来擦擦，然而在那之后，它就不知道被我掉去哪儿了。第二天早上我找了很久也没找到。”

 

“我也想去找你，哎。”维克多停下来，叹了口气。“但我觉得，弄丢了戒指的我没资格去找你——”

 

“不，你有。”勇利打断他。

 

手在衣袋里摸索了一会儿，勇利把另一只配对的戒指拿出，然后在手心里展开，给对方看。

 

“我保证你不会再弄丢了。”

 

听罢，维克多呼吸顿时变得急促起来，他的嘴巴一张一合，呆呆地看着对方。

 

轻轻地抽出被紧握着的手，勇利转而将自己的双手覆上对方那双微微发颤的手。

 

他们的关系曾一度面临春暖花开，又曾一度陷入冰河时期。

 

诚然， 他们之间有过太多太多的欢声笑语，以至于争执与矛盾突现时，那种难以言喻的窒息感和厌恶感把他们一并吞噬，陷进深海里的他们不知如何是好，只好皆以逃避面对现实。

 

可现在呢，已经是支离破碎，变得面目全非的他们，如今又拼凑回一起，互相舔舐着伤口，用一个又一个创可贴粘合着彼此身上那些丑陋且难以忽视的疤痕。

 

是的，这就是他们了。

 

即便伤痕累累，血迹斑斑，但这就是他们——无人能取代，无人能改变的，有一无二的他们。

 

“我不想让我的余生没有你的陪伴，维克多。”

 

勇利终于笑了。泪水早已模糊了眼镜镜片，他的脸颊旁挂着泪痕，眼角旁闪着泪光。虽说整个人看上去傻傻的，但在他那富有感染力的笑容之下，维克多也跟着笑了。

 

“即便你拿不到金牌，我们也结不成婚？”

 

“即便我再也拿不到金牌。嗯……”勇利顿了顿，“你也可以替我拿一辈子的金牌。”

 

维克多睁大双眼看着他，脸上的笑容不曾减弱一丝一毫。他心满意足地点点头，把膝上的手机还回去。

 

勇利接下手机时，随口问了一句：“我的想法都传达到了吗？ ”

 

“当然啦，”维克多弯起唇角，露出一个心形的微笑。然后他拉起勇利的手，引着对方的手指碰向他的心口位置。“全部都，好好地传达到这里了。”

 

那只小小的手机里保存着的那些相片，将会是维克多·尼基福罗夫这前半生中收到过的最好的礼物，而胜生勇利则会是他这一生中最难能可贵的永恒珍宝。

 

“勇利，再帮我戴上吧？”

 

被叫到的人点了点头，笑意盎然。

 

拿起戒指，勇利动作流畅地把那只金色的信物重新戴回主人的无名指上。结果，戒指刚被戴好的瞬间，维克多便快速地扭过手腕，把满脸吃惊的对方一把拉进怀里。

 

“然后我们就……”他的话才说了一半，手指便熟练地勾起勇利的下巴。钴蓝色的双眸倒映着对方微红的脸。他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，仿佛这世上只有他们两个人能相依为命。

 

他俯下身，把自己的脸凑上去，在勇利的唇瓣上落下蜻蜓点水的吻。

 

“结婚吧。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！
> 
> 凑凑合合也有了三万两千字。这一章爆字数厉害，写了将近一万多，便没有日更了。
> 
> 恭喜之前在评论里猜末尾章是圣彼得堡的太太，猜对啦！
> 
> 谢谢所有看到这里的太太们，给我热度和评论的太太们，还有陪我聊脑洞的友人。谢谢你们支持我写完这篇文！我已经两年没写过日圈cp啦，这篇算是回坑作吧？希望我没把他们写得太ooc。
> 
> 如果有机会我会写一篇后记，总结一下DIRY这篇里的人物性格。以及，可以的话想看到各位的评论哇，谢谢！
> 
> 让我们在下一篇YOI同人里再次相见吧。


End file.
